1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for controlling a connection between the electronic device and an Access Point (AP) by an AP controller in a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN).
2. Description of the Related Art
When a terminal intends to have access to an Access Point (AP) in a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) (e.g., a Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) system), the terminal discovers Basic Service Set IDentifiers (BSSIDs) of neighboring WLAN APs. Thereafter, the terminal provides a list of the discovered APs to a user, and the user selects a BSSID to be used from the provided list. In this case, a WLAN connection program included in an electronic device may select an AP having the greatest output from among APs which serve the BSSID selected by the user to have access to the selected AP.
In general, if the user directly selects the AP, it is equivalent to not using the BSSID. Therefore, in most cases, the terminal does not have a WLAN connection program which allows the user to directly select the AP. Therefore, in case of a conventional terminal, the user cannot directly select a desired AP.
Meanwhile, if detection strength of a currently accessed AP is decreased to be less than or equal to a threshold, the terminal performs a reconnection by discovering an AP having the greatest received signal strength from among APs having the same BSSID as a BSSID of the currently accessed AP.
Accordingly, if the terminal has access to a specific AP, although it is more effective to have access to a different AP other than the currently accessed AP when considering an output value or the like of the terminal, the terminal does not discover the different AP until signal reception strength of the currently accessed AP is decreased to be less than or equal to the threshold. Further, although the terminal needs to have access to a new AP due to a positional movement of the terminal, if detection strength of the accessed AP is not decreased to be less than or equal to the threshold, the terminal cannot have access to the new AP. That is, in case of using the conventional AP access scheme, a situation occurs in which the terminal cannot receive a proper service in accordance with a position of the terminal.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method in which a terminal can receive a proper service in accordance with a position of the terminal when the position of the terminal is changed.